New Super Mario Bros. 5-Star Adventure 2
New Super Mario Bros. 5-Star Adventure 2 is the successor of New Super Mario Bros. 5-Star Adventure. It is set to have new features. Gameplay The Mario Kart series' Golden Mushroom (called Crown Mushroom in this game) is appearing as a power-up as well. The Wii Remote can be used in this game. Castle levels are now not castles, but rather other types of structures, however, the castle level in Bowser's Dark Alley is Bowser's Castle. Worlds *World 1: Mushroom Plains - a world with colorful pillars and Peach's Castle *World 2: Koopahari Desert - a desert world with a large statue of a Fire Flower and many Moai-like statues *World 3: Grand Ruins - a ruins world with several ancient structures and a temple that resembles the Colosseum *World 4: Splashing Falls - A beach world with a large waterfall *World 5: Mount Glacier - A snow world with a mountain *World 6: Giant Forest - A forest world where every thing is big *World 7: Sparkling Mines - A mountain world with tall pillar-like mountains and a large underground cave. *World 8: Skyfall Valley - A sky world with many blue spotted pillars *World 9a: Bowser Zone (Pre-Bowser's Dark Alley) - A pre-world with 2 levels and the entrance to Bowser's Dark Alley. *World 9b: Bowser's Dark Alley - A lava world with a massive volcano and Bowser's Castle, this world's entrance is a giant structure of Bowser's head, with the mouth being the opening; located in the Bowser Zone. *World 10: Superstar World - A special world where there are 2 paths, a Star Coin Path and a Normal Path. 5 special Toad Houses (Power-Up and Life) are located here. Items Normal Items *Super Mushroom *Fire Flower *Propeller Mushroom *Light Mushroom *Ice Flower *Super Acorn *Mini Mushroom *1-Up Mushroom Rare Items *Mega Mushroom *Crown Mushroom *Super Star Items that are Given Specially *P-Wing - Contained via a P-Block/the 4th special Power-Up Toad House in Superstar World *3-Up Moon - Contained via a 3-Up Moon Block *5-Up Star - Contained via the special Life Toad Houses in Superstar World *Clawshotter Flower- Contained via the 3rd special Power-Up Toad House in Superstar World Transformations Please do not use new power-ups (P-Mario and Crown Mario) without permission. Objects Blocks *? Block *Used Block *Brick Block *Star Block *3-Up Moon Block *Ice Block *! Block Weapons *Koopa Shell *Goombo (after being knocked over) *Spiny Shell *Throwing Stone Artwork Lakitus.png|Two Lakitus - notice the green one is holding a Spiny Egg Mushroom Pipes.png|Mushroom Pipes Purple Ring.png|Purple Ring Purple Coins.png|Purple Coins Land Blooper.png|Land Blooper PM 5-S2.png|Poison Mushroom Propeller Platform.png|Propeller Platform Bowser (5-star 2).png|Bowser Bowser Jr (5-Star 2).png|Bowser Jr. Sumo Bro.png|Sumo Bro Big Sumo Bro.png|Big Sumo Bro Crown Mario.png|Crown Mario P-Block.png|P-Block Power-Up Diagrams Power-Up Diagram 1.png Power-Up Diagram 2.png Castle Levels See: New Super Mario Bros. 5-Star Adventure 2/Castle Levels Bosses See: New Super Mario Bros. 5-Star Adventure 2/Bosses Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Sequels Category:Mario Games Category:2012 Category:Wii U Games Category:Rated E Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Platforming Games